Sing With Me
by Kamui Kinomoto
Summary: Kazuhiko invited Gingetsu and Lan to go karaoke singing. What did Gingetsu sing for Lan and vice-versa? Shounen-ai


SING WITH ME

A CLOVER fanfiction.

Author: Kamui Kinomoto

Pairing: Gingetsu X Lan

Disclaimers: CLOVER and all its characters belong to CLAMP-sama... how I wish I did! (^_~) Shounen-ai ahead.

AN: This fic is dedicated to Kazemaru-san, IceAngelDarkMoon-san, Senya Starseeker-san, Sakura Falling-san, Danly-san, Fairy of irrelevance-san, Sumeragi Sui-san and to Someone(-san) who read and reviewed my 'For You' Clover ficcie. Thank you so much! To all, please review if you have time!

* * *

"You've been very busy lately, Gingetsu. How about we go out and entertain ourselves? Don't deny it, I know you're already pretty tired with all those works. And besides, all work no play makes Ryuu Fei Kazuhiko a dull man." Kazuhiko smiled as he tried to cheer up the Colonel in front of him who was seriously busy with tons of paper works.

"Don't you have works to do yourself? If you think you're already a dull man, then play yourself. I have many things left to do," Gingetsu replied, almost with no emotion, and his friend was certainly used to that cold attitude of of his.

"Almost four years have passed since you had that boy living with you and still you haven't had a change of attitude. Poor Lan... his efforts are kind of futile," Kazuhiko sighed while shaking his head. He pretended to look rather thwarted, trying to _disturb _Gingetsu's conscience.

"What do you mean?" For once, the Lieutenant Colonel's attention was caught and it made Ryuu smile once again.

"I mean... Lan is always there beside you and we both know how warm and loving that lad is. It's such a shame that he hasn't even influenced you a bit. He's quite a man now but still his innocence is still the same as the first time I met him. What do you do when the two of you are alone there at your house? You play cards or frantically ignore each other's existence? I don't thinks so. One way or another, I know you want to please him. I know you want to make him happy but then you're so clueless of what would make him."

"What's the connection of that with me being busy?" Gingetsu had now refrained from checking the files in front of him and then stared straight at the other man's eyes. Or so did Kazuhiko notice as his commanding officer's eyes were always hidden behind visors.

"Give yourself a break. Tomorrow. I know you have nothing to do tomorrow. Let's go _karaoke_ singing, what do you think?"

"Lame idea."

"Oh yeah, I was expecting that you would say that and I forgot to say that I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Knowing Kazuhiko's stubbornness, the silver-haired man just shook his head slightly and then continued working. His silence only meant that he had already accepted that Kazuhiko defeated him with this conversation.

"Alright! Great! I knew I would win!" Kazuhiko chuckled, "You bring Lan along so that you wouldn't get intimidated by my beautiful singing voice. Remember that I used to be a lover of a very beautiful singer named Oruha. Oh, I'm babbling and I know that it annoys you. So yes... tomorrow, 1 P.M., I'll see you with Lan tomorrow in that famous 'Happiness _Karaoke_ Bar'. Bye!"

Gingetsu knew that he would die if ever he'd not show up with Lan tomorrow.

-------

"Really? That's a good idea, I would love to go with the two of you!" Lan smiled to himself as he was resting his head on Gingetsu's left shoulder. The two of them were sitting on the couch in the living room and the older man was repeatedly stroking Lan's hair gently with his left hand.

"Then that man has to thank you..." Gingetsu murmured, still looking emotionless.

-------

1 P.M.

"Hey! I knew you'd come!!!" Kazuhiko cheerfully met with Lan and Gingetsu in front of the Happiness _Karaoke_ Bar. Kazuhiko smiled pleasantly at Lan and the latter returned the smile, even more pleasantly. Witnessing that 'exchange-of-smile' scene, Gingetsu _unconsciously _flinched a little and soon he decided to break the rather 'intimate' scene between his boy and the 'man with no malice.'

"Good morning, Kazuhiko..." Lan greeted Gingetsu's friend with a slight bow.

"Same to you. I'm so glad you have convinced Gingetsu to come! You're such a gifted and special boy!" Kazuhiko said cheerfully.

Lan blinked a couple of times, wondered a bit, and then opened his mouth to speak, "What do you mean...? I didn't convince him to come... I just... Uhm... He just asked me if I want to go and---"

Suddenly, Gingetsu cut what Lan was trying to say, "Shouldn't we go inside and stop wasting our time?"

Kazuhiko nodded with a smile and immediately pulled Lan and Gingetsu's arms toward the entrance direction of the bar.

-------

/_I'll be your crying shoulder...  
I'll be... love's suicide...  
And I'll be, better when I'm older...  
I'll be... the greatest fan of your life...  
The greatest fan of your life......._/

That song was for Oruha... Indeed, Kazuhiko was the biggest fan of her life.

Lan clapped as Kazuhiko finished singing Edwin McCain's song "I'll Be." Lan was a bit surprised; he never expected that a man like Kazuhiko could sing very well. He thought that the singer named Oruha, whom he knew was Kazuhiko's girlfriend, taught him how to. Or maybe had inspired him a bit. Especially every time he watched her perform.

After smiling as a sign of appreciation for Lan's clapping, Kazuhiko then handed the boy the microphone, which made the latter blink.

"Eh?" Lan's eyes were asking.

"You're here so you need to sing, too. I know Gingetsu here would be very happy to hear you sing," said Kazuhiko.

Gingetsu didn't even react to that. But deep inside, he knew that he did want to hear Lan sing.

Kazuhiko passed to Lan the songbook and let the latter pick the song he would want to sing.

"The songs are arranged alphabetically so you don't have to stumble on it."

"But...! I don't know how to sing and I..." Lan was still hesitating but when he took a glimpse at Gingetsu and saw that the latter was still as composed as ever, he sighed lightly and started looking for the song he thought he could sing a little well.

He searched right away for the letter W.

After a couple of minutes, he put the songbook down and looked at Kazuhiko.

"The number?" Kazuhiko asked, grinning pleasantly.

"Uhm... 12114..."

On the machine, the brown haired-man pressed down the numbers that Lan said.

Soon, the song's guitar introduction started playing while Lan was gripping the microphone a bit too tightly as if it was going to slide down from his hand. His fingers were quivering a bit but he was still holding on it with all his might.

"_Wherever You Will Go_..." Gingetsu said mentally.

Lan took a deep breath first then started singing the words that were flashed on the screen in front of him.

/_So lately, I've been wond'ring  
Who will be there to take my place...  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face..._/

He started it right and continued it right.

/_If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all...  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_/

He held the microphone with both hands.

/_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go...  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go..._/

How Lan wished that he'd be able to follow Gingetsu everywhere, no matter where, no matter when, no matter what.

/_And maybe, I'll found out  
The way to make it back someday...  
To watch you, to guide you,  
Through the darkest of your days...  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all...  
Well I hope there's someone out there who-  
Could bring me back to you...!_/

Lan closed his eyes and continued singing even without reading the lyrics.

/_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go...  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go..._/

Before he knew it, his voice was now louder than the usual.

/_Run away with my heart,  
Run away with my hope,  
Run away with my love..._/

He softened his voice now to suit it with the melody of the song.

/_I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love might still go on...  
In your heart... and your mind  
I'll stay with you- for all the time...!_/

He made his voice louder again as the following lyrics were already the last lines, hoping that Gingetsu would understand what he was trying to convey with the song. Yes. How we prayed that when he's already gone, Gingetsu would still cherish the memories of his existence.

/_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go...  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go...  
If I could turn back time,  
I'll go wherever you will go...  
If I could make you mine,  
I'll go wherever you will go...  
I'll go wherever you will go, oh..._/

Strumming of guitar strings and the song finally came to an end.

Gingetsu was silenced with his mouth hanging a bit open, "..."

Lan slowly opened his eyes and then quickly gazed at the floor... A bit shy, his handsome face a bit red.

"I... I hope I did it okay...," he whispered.

Kazuhiko was amazed and just found himself giving Lan a friendly hug while making the younger sit down.

"Dammit! How could you be so great! I never thought you could sing THAT great! Whoa! At first I thought you were going to sing the 'Alphabet Song' or 'Twinkle Little Star' but then--! When did you learn that song?"

Lan blushed a bit because he wasn't used to people giving him compliments, "Well I... I heard that song about two days ago and I..."

He raised his head to look at Gingetsu, who was also looking at him quietly. Lan continued speaking, with his eyes glittering a little, "...I thought I could sing that song to Gingetsu... I thought it would be great if I could go wherever he will go even when I'm already dead... I only have very few months to live and I hope... even if I'm already gone... I hope that I could still follow him... and maybe go back to him..."

Gingetsu gulped thickly... then stood up and grabbed the songbook from Kazuhiko's hand.

"G-gingetsu...?" Kazuhiko was weirded out.

Gingetsu skimmed through the song list and then pressed some numbers onto the machine.

Both Lan and Kazuhiko didn't have a clue of what had gotten into Gingetsu.

Together, they read silently the title of the song chosen by Gingetsu, "_Standing At The Edge of The Earth_...?"

They blinked. And after a while, Gingetsu started singing.

/_I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly...  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside...?  
Are you searching for words that you can't find?  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie...  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye..._/

Lan's eyes widened as he deciphered the message of the song. The song was right. He really couldn't bring himself to tell Gingetsu his feelings. Instead, he would always end up concealing his true feelings. What were the words to say? '_I love you_' or '_goodbye_'?

/_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday... Someday..._/

Gingetsu firmly seized the microphone just like how Lan was gripping it a while ago. This was his way of reaching Lan's heart.

/_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say...  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side...  
And I know, that this may be- the very last time  
that we se each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll..._/

Gingetsu glanced at Lan before he continued singing with full power.

/._..I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back to me...  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth,  
Believing that one day you'll come back again...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping for someday..._

_And I know, that this may be- the very last time  
that we se each other cry...!  
But whatever happens know that I'll..._/

Gingetsu repeated the chorus with more force than he did a while ago.

/_...I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back to me...  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth,  
Believing that one day you'll come back again...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
Hoping for someday......_/

And as he knew that the song was almost coming to its end, he decided to pour out all his passions in the following words in order to make Lan understand and realize what he meant. What he had never said to him personally. He hoped that Lan would be able to see through him via this song he was singing.

/_...Waiting for someday,  
Believing in someday,  
Praying for someday...  
I'll be longing for someday,  
Clinging to someday,  
Cherishing someday...  
I'll be thinking of someday,  
Dreaming of someday,  
Wishing for someday...  
I'll be living for someday,  
Counting on someday ,  
Knowing that one day....._/

He transferred his gaze to Lan, and Lan gasped as he saw tears falling down from his caretaker's eyes.

In almost a soft voice, Gingetsu finished the song...

/_I will see you......_/

The last line served as a "go signal" to Lan. To that, he quickly stood up from his seat and hurried to embrace the two-leaf Clover within his thin arms.

He sobbed and tears trickled down his pale cheeks in unison with Gingetsu's. The tears were tears of joy, because he just realized how important was he to the older man.

Yes, he listened very carefully to the lyrics of the song and without a doubt knew that the song was meant for him. To whom else could it be?

"That... That song was for you... You believe that you'll die? Then I'll believe that you'll come back. I'll pray and I'll wait for you... to return into my arms. I'll wait all the time... everywhere... even at the edge of this earth. As long as I don't see you, I'll never give up waiting for you." Gingetsu stammered since it was the first time he had said so many words at once. But he believed that he had said just the right words... to which Lan's embrace to him tightened even some more.

The three-leaf Clover was smiling while shedding tears at the same time, "Thank you..."

"You want to follow me? Wherever I'll go?"

"Yes..."

Gingetsu then affectionately brushed his lips towards Lan's forehead and whispered, "Then do as you like..."

With his head pressed lovingly against Gingetsu's broad chest, Lan nodded slowly, "Mm..."

Kazuhiko was silently watching them. He was also feeling the same contentment that those two were currently feeling.

"These two make such a cute couple... And they have their theme songs now..." he thought, smiling.

--OWARI.--

* * *

Disclaimer: The song "I'll Be" is Edwin McCain's. The song "Wherever You Will Go" is by The Calling... (how I wish Alex Band is mine). The song "Standing At The Edge Of The Earth" is by the Blessid Union of Souls.

AN: I hope you liked it! For any personal comments or suggestions, please e-mail me! Thank you!

-=Kamui Kinomoto=-


End file.
